South Park Canon and OCs
by TheGrant2
Summary: The Canon and The OCs decide to team up the story will explain the rest
1. Opening

Author's note: Here is the start of The Canon and OCs fanfic enjoy.

**TheGrantMan2 Presents**

It shows some mountains then goes over it to show a little town in the mountains as the some nice peaceful music starts playing.

**A South Park Fanfic**

Then it shows the South Park Signs as words appear under it

**South Park Canon and OCs**

Then as the music continues It shows people doing normal things as the credits keep coming up.

**Written by Grant Armstrong**

**Grant, Cade, Steven Claws, Lorie, Brian, Brenda and Robert belong to Grant Armstrong**

**The other OCs belong to their rightful owners**

**South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**Story belongs to Grant Armstrong**

Some extra credits were playing as the music continues for 3 minutes.

Then we go to a psychiatrist as Stan was there.

"So after that my mom has been giving me shit and I never got over that untill the next day." Stan said.

"That's intresting but that still does not tell me why your depressed." The Psychiatrist said.

"Well im just so bored I mean my Grandpa is dead now and nothing exciting ever happens here anymore." Stan said.

"What do you mean?" The Psychiatrist asked.

"Well there use to be random shit happening and now nothing I even miss the fun of 5 months ago." Stan explained.

"Why what happened 5 months ago?" The Psychiatrist asked.

"Well see 5 months ago the OCs lead by Grant Armstrong was trying to destroy our town and take it over and we stopped him he is in juvenile hall now I visit him once and while." Stan explained.

"But why was Grant trying to destroy the town?" The Psychiatrist asked.

"See he was this crazy kid named Daniel Hudson who was going on a killing spree to get revenge for his old girlfriend Vanessa Collins." Stan explained.

"Oh really?" The Psychiatrist asked.

"Yeah." Stan answered.

"Look let me tell you what you need is to be in a group and start protecting the town." The Psychiatrist said sarcastly.

"Really?" Stan asked.

"Yeah do it...NO WAIT!" The Psychiarist Yelled.

"Okay I will make a group and we will stop crime altogether I better get our material to stop crime." Stan said as he left.

Then the Psychiatrist ran after him and yelled "NO I WAS NOT SERIOUS HEY COME BAAAAAACK!" but Stan already left.

"God damn it why is it that everytime I act sarcastly everyone actually does something stupid?" The Psychiatrist asked himself.

Author's note: that was the opening I hoped you enjoyed

The peaceful music is the Pacman world 3 menu music because trust it matches up better here.


	2. Chapter 1: Grant In Jail

Author's Note: here is chapter 2 enjoy

**Chapter 1: Grant In Jail**

Later at Stan's house.

Kyle comes to Stan house with the supplies for his team.

"Okay Stan I got the stuff." Kyle said.

"Lets see guns?" Stan asked.

"Check." Kyle answered putting the guns on the table.

"Swords?" Stan asked.

"Check." Kyle answered as he puts swords on the table.

"Parachute Backpacks?" Stan asked.

"Check." Kyle answered putting red and blue parachute backpacks on the table.

"Explosives?" Stan asked.

"Check." Kyle answered taking out some bombs and TNT

"And finally condoms for our Parents?" Stan asked.

"Check." Kyle answered.

"Okay that's all the rest we can buy all we need is a new place for all of us to live and that's it." Stan said.

"Well there is one thing we don't have." Kyle said.

"What's that?" Stan asked.

"Well you know we all know since we are making a Canon and OCs group and we got all OCs execpt one." Kyle explained.

"And who's that?" Stan asked.

"Oh I think you know." Kyle said.

"OH NO NO NO NO!" Stan yelled.

"You know you have to ask him." Kyle said.

"After what he did to us." Stan said.

"Yeah but that was 5 months ago I think we can forgive him." Kyle said.

"Why can't you do it?" Stan asked.

"Cause he might kill me even without his gun or his beer." Kyle answered.

"Kyle you don't understand Grant tried to destroy our town and take it over I don't think we can forgive him ever." Stan explained.

Then Kyle "Fine then I guess we will not have a team then we won't be famous we won't help people we won't get anything we want we won't..." Then Stan interupped.

"OKAY FINE I WILL ASK HIM!" Stan yelled.

"Your a good friend Stan." Kyle said.

"Oh god I am aren't I?" Stan asked.

Then Stan's mom Sharon comes in.

"You boys want anything before we all move tomorrow?" Sharon asked.

"No I seem to have lost my appetite." Stan groaned.

"I'll have a large piece of cheese cake." Kyle said cheerfully.

Then Stan looked at Kyle angrly.

A few minutes Later at Juvenile hall.

Stan and Grant were at the speaker window.

"Hey buddy how's it going?" Stan asked.

Grant did nothing but give an angry look at him.

"What have you been doing?" Stan asked.

Grant still did not respond.

"Look we need you to join our group we can't have it without you." Stan said.

Then Grant got up.

"So let me get this straight you get me arrested and put into this hell hole for 5 months and now you come here to bust me out cause you have to have me into your group?" Grant asked.

"Well yes." Stan answered.

"NO!" Grant yelled.

"What?" Stan asked.

"No I won't go into your group you got me in here to rot." Grant said.

"HEY YOU TRIED TO DESTROY US ALL!" Stan yelled.

"I wish I could shoot you right now but the police took my gun away." Grant said.

Then Stan yelled "LOOK..." but Grant interrupted.

"NO YOU LOOK STAN I DON'T WORK WITH ANYONE ANYMORE I LEARNED TO ONLY LOOK AFTER NUMBER 1 AND THAT'S ME THIS IS MY FINAL ANSWER IM NOT JOINING!" Grant yelled.

"Fine but we will not have a group." Stan said.

"I don't care." Grant said.

"Fine." Stan said.

"Fine." Grant said back.

Then Stan walked out

Meanwhile.

Prichard and his men show up to the South Park sign.

"Here we are sir." Shephards said.

"Good now go our gold awaits." Prichard said as he laughs evily.

Then they hit a tree which made him stop laughing.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DRIVER!" Prichard yelled.

"Sorry sir." Driver said.

"Okay." Prichard said.

Then he laughed again then they backed into a tree.

Then Prichard groaned.

Author's Note: that was chapter 1 I hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2: Moving In

Author's note: Here is Chapter 2 enjoy

**Chapter 2: Moving in**

Soon the Canons and OCs have moved into a broken down apartment building to live in.

"Well here's the perfect spot wouldn't you agree?" Stan Marsh asked.

"Yeah." Carmen Perenzski said.

"It great." John Vanson said.

"It's Pretty." Liza Morello said.

"It perfect." Conner Kurtz said.

"Well then lets start moving in." Stan Marsh said as he and the others walk in.

"OKAY WE WILL GET STARTED ON OUR DUTY AS HEROES TOMORROW OKAY!" Stan Marsh yelled.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"I WILL GET IT!" Stan Marsh yelled.

Then he opened the door and Grant Armstrong came in wearing his regular clothes.

"Hi how are you?" Grant groaned.

"GRANT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Stan Marsh yelled as the others saw him.

"It's alright nobody died the Juvenile Hall burned down." Grant Armstrong explained.

"PEANUT YOUR HOME!" Lorie Armstrong said as she hugged Grant Armstrong.

"Yeah whatever you stupid bitch." Grant Armstrong said.

"How did you know where to find us?" Stan Marsh asked.

"Oh after I ran off and took my clothes and my gun and tried to light my piss on fire the neighbors said you were moving here so I decided to join your crew cause I had nothing else to do." Grant Armstrong explained.

"How did you get here?" Craig Tucker asked.

"I hitched." Grant Armstrong said sarcastly.

"What?" Kyle Broflovski asked.

"A Cab I took a Cab." Grant Armstrong said.

"Well you should have called us." Stan Marsh said.

"Hey im a perfectly strong boy with a gun I don't need help." Grant Armstrong explained.

"Okay okay." Stan Marsh said.

"I need $67 for the cab." Grant Armstrong said.

"WHAT $67!" Stan Marsh yelled.

"Grant the Juvenile hall is 5 minutes away from here." Stan Marsh said.

"My cab driver is Cuban he said it was an additonal Tax for a bilingual driver." Grant Armstrong explained.

Then Eric Cartman came when he saw Grant Armstrong he screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Eric Cartman yelled.

"Wow that's a nice way to talk to someone who was locked away for 5 Months." Grant Armstrong said.

"The Juvenile hall burned down." Scar McSparks said.

"Oh well im sorry to hear that." Eric Cartman said sarcastly.

"Not for me it was a Juvenile Hall they set off the fire alarm in a Juvenile Hall who can rush the people are lock up and behind bars but they got bells going off like crazy you know what that does to a Kid's heart that only beats 2 times a day...it's not pretty." Grant Armstrong explained.

"Well now that we are all here who's hungry?" Stan Marsh asked.

Later at night at the dinning room table.

The Canon And OCs were eating while Grant Armstrong just looked at Stan Marsh angrly for 2 minutes then they start talking.

"Well since we are going to be group lets talk about ourselves I will go first...Im Stan Marsh and I am Best friend with Kyle Broflovski and I am proud to do this group...okay Grant your turn." Stan Marsh explained.

Then Grant Armstrong got up.

"Hello Im Grant Aemstrong and my life a living hell I hate all of you and I hope you all die of cancer thank you very much." Grant Armstrong explained.

"GRANT ARMSTRONG!" Lorie Armstrong yelled.

"Calm down honey." Brian Armstrong said.

"Okay lets forget that how about the dinner." Stan Marsh said.

"It's terrible." Grant Armstrong said.

"What?" Stan Marsh asked.

"Terrible the shit at Juvenile Hall taste better I mean you call this a well cooked ham?" Grant Armstrong asked.

"Yeah it really good ham I have never taste anything better." Stan Marsh said.

"Oh yeah then try bitting my behind...it's real meat." Grant Armstrong said.

"I CAN TELL YOU WHAT YOU CAN BITE ON!" Stan Marsh yelled.

"Now calm down Stan okay." Kyle Broflovski said.

"Okay you know Grant we never have a good conversation so come on lets talk say something to me." Stan Marsh said.

"Can you pass the gravy?" Grant Armstrong asked.

Then Stan passed him the gravy.

"Well let's say that since we will be a group I will be the leader of the Canons." Stan Marsh said.

"Oh goody." Grant Armstrong said sarcastly.

"Anyway Grant how about you be the leader of the OCs?" Stan Marsh asked.

"OH REALLY THAT JUST FUCKING GREAT IT'S A DREAM COME TURE I CAN LEAD THE OCS HOW ABOUT YOU MAKE THAT MY SLOGAN GRANT ARMSTRONG HE LEADS THE OCS!" Grant Armstrong yelled sarcastly.

"You Grant you should be happy you even with us instead of being in Juvenile Hall." Charlie Pieryznski said.

"Yeah shut the fuck up already." Heffer said.

"Yeah we had it up to here with you insults." Lloyd Pentz said.

"Oh excuse me im not the dork in the blue hat with the red puffball." Grant Armstrong said.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Stan Marsh said as he jumps over the table causing plates and glasses to break and starts fighting with Grant Armstrong.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The others started to yell.

Looks Like these guys are going to have to get along since they are being in a group together.

Author's Note: That was chapter 2 I hoped you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Started

Author's Note: Here is chapter 3 enjoy and imagine.

Chapter 3: Getting Started

The Next Day.

Stan took the Canons and OCs to a place with a lot of dummies.

"Okay guys if we are going to be a group their are a few thing we need to know now these are weapons we use these to fight with or we can just punch them." Stan explained.

"Yeah we know." Grant said.

"And these are parachute backpacks we use these to pack thing a fly with." Stan explained.

"Yeah we know." Grant said.

"And these are explosives we use these to blow things up." Stan explained.

"YEAH WE KNOW!" Grant yelled.

"Okay then lets practice by going through through this area by destroying all the dummies we will go first." Stan said as the Canons went up.

Then the Canons walked across the area as they destroy all the dummies with their weapons and fists and the door in front opened as they went through it.

"OKAY OCS IT'S YOUR TURNED!" Stan yelled as more dummies appeared.

"Okay come on guy." Grant said to his team.

Then the OCs walked across the area as they destroy all the dummies with their weapons and fists and the door in front opened as they went through it.

"Good job now lets try on big area." Stan said.

Then The Canon and OCs walks across the area by jumping some platforms and destroying some more dummies as soon as they were done with one part of the area went down the steps to another part where they find wall in the way.

"Oh and I like to mention that in some of our mission you will come across some problems in our ways to solve to move on by looking around the area and you will find an item by opening crates or a button to fix." Stan explained.

Then the Canon see that the button was right beside them they click it which destroyed the wall so the gang could they jumped and came across a big group of real bad guys.

"Okay time for us to beat up some real bad guys." Stan said.

"Yeah no shit." Grant said.

Then the Canons jump platforms they came across then they were fighting their row of bad guys with their weapons and fists and killing them.

Then the OCs jump platforms they came across then they were fighting their row of bad guys with their weapons and fists and killing them.

Then they went to the next floor with no floor just an edge.

"Okay time to use the red parachute backpack." Stan as the gang strapped theirs on.

The Canons jumped off the edge and pulled the ripcord and their chutes open as they float around the area and land on platforms in the air and then jumped and opened their chutes again and then they land at the end of that area and took off the backpack and rolled the parachute back in.

Then the OCs jumped off the edge and pulled the ripcord and their chutes open as the float around the area and land on platforms in the air and then jumped and opened their chutes again then they land on the land and took off the backpack and rolled the parachute back in.

Then they walked across another edge.

"Now time to use the blue one." Stan said as they strapped their blue backpack on.

The Canons jumped off the edge and pulled the ripcord and their chutes open as they float around the area and land on platforms in the air and then jumped and opened their chutes again then they land at the end of that area and took off the backpack and rolled the parachute back in.

Then the OCs jumped off the edge and pulled the ripcord and their chutes open as the float around the area and land on platforms in the air and then jumped and opened their chutes again then they land on the land and took off the backpack and rolled the parachute back in.

Then they ran into buildings.

"Okay now we use the explosives by strapping them to these buildings and blowing them up with this detonator." Stan explained as they gave them the explosives.

Then the Canons strapped the explosives to a building and blew it up one by one then the door open and they went through it.

Then the OCs strapped the explosives to a building and blew it up one by one then the door open and they went through it.

Then the Canons and OCs walked through a hallway then they went to the next.

"Okay now we do everything we were taught here." Stan explained.

"Okay whatever." Grant said.

Then the Canons and OCs did everything in this area jumping platforms, fought bad guys, parachuted around and blew up stuff with their explosives after they were done they walked down a hallway to the next area.

Then they did everything in this area jumping platforms, fought bad guys, parachuted around and blew up stuff after they were done they were at the exit.

"Great work everyone I think we are good heroes with our work no one can stand against us." Stan explained.

"Except grown ups." Grant said.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GRANT!" Stan yelled

Author note: that was chapter 3 I hoped you enjoy.


	5. Chapter 4: the Vehicle

Author's note: here is chapter 4 enjoy and imagine.

**Chapter 4: The Vehicle**

The Canons and OCs were at their appartment building having a meeting.

"Well guys we did it we now know what we do so now we need a vehicle to drive any ideas?" Stan Marsh asked.

"How about a bus." John Vanson suggested.

"Good idea we will drive a bus with sirens on it." Stan said.

"Or better yet we make 2 buses one for Canons and one for OCs." Stephanie Kimble suggested.

"Yes totally." Stan said.

"Great but one question dumbass how do we make it?" Grant asked.

"Uhhhh...Well come on people looks like we got a bus to build.

Then a montage starts as they start building the bus.

Stan takes out a wrench, Kyle takes out a screw driver and Cartman takes out a sock puppet.

Then Stan and Kyle made a motor.

Then Ike show the prints he has drawn it is a drawn of a city bus as Stan shakes his head then he shows him the next one which is a drawn of a double decker bus then he show him his drawn of a monster bus as Stan just falls on it.

Then Cartman scratches his butt.

Then Kenny was talking then they pushed him away with a crate and then the montage was over.

Then Grant walks over to the homemade motor.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Grant asked.

A few minutes later.

They look at their progress.

"Well we did it there it is we didn't build anything." Stan said.

"No we did not." Kyle said.

"Well all it need was some elbow grease." Cartman said.

Then Grant punched Cartman to the floor.

"SHUT UP WITH THAT ADDITUDE!" Grant yelled.

"We can just order a big one off the internet." Kyle suggested.

"Yes that may work." Stan said.

A few hours later.

The gang were making an announcement to all of the town.

"Well we are going to reveal her finally or him we have not figured out the gender of the bus yet but this will be the biggest thing in South Park reveal the thing Grant pull the curtain." Stan explained.

"Aren't you guys going to help me?" Grant asked.

"Uh no you have to do it yourself you were being a bad boy today." Stan said.

Then Grant tried pulling curtain but he couldn't.

"I need help guys." Grant said.

"Uh trying pulling it up and back...up and back pull up and back." Stan suggested.

"Up and back what does that mean?" Grant asked as he pull the curtain under him.

"Uh that really isn't doing anything." Grant said.

"That's not up and back." Stan said.

"HELLO...GUYS GUYS HELP ME OUT WITH THIS GOD DAMN CURTAIN GOD THANKS FOR HELPING ME KYLE!" Grant yelled.

"Maybe you should try pushing it." Craig suggested.

Then the curtain came down as a big city bus appeared.

"WOAH WOW VERY BIG!" The towns people yelled.

"VERY SHINY!" One town folk yelled.

"Yeah there it is yeah I-I-I built that yeah...I built that thing I got muscles and stuff." Stan said.

"Hey you didn't build that bus that's impossible." One guy said.

"Yeah we did build it we spent 2 days on it." Stan said.

"No you didn't." The guy said.

"We did build okay we spent alot of time on it okay." Stan said.

"We built it out of metal." Stan said pointing at the outside.

"Rubber." Stan said pointing at the tires.

"And product placement." Stan said pointing at the pepsi ad on the side.

"You want to get nasty cause I can get nasty." Stan said.

Then the guy axe himself in the head.

Then Stan said "Okay now..." but another guy interuppted.

"If you guys really build the bus how come it says metro bus on the side?" The other guy asked.

Then the other guy axed himself in the back.

"Okay anyone else have any questions...alright now South Park when ever there is a problem we will be there to solve that problem." Stan said.

Then everyone cheered.

"Guys looks like we are in business." Stan said as the gang left.

Author's note: that was chapter 4 I hoped you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 5: Very First Mission

Author's Note: here is chapter 5 enjoy and imagine.

**Chapter 5 Very First Mission**

Later at the South Park Bank.

People were doing the normal things people do at a bank when some robbers came in.

"FREEZE PUT THE MONEY IN THE BAG YOU DUMB BITCHES!" The main robber yelled.

"OH MY GOD!" The banker yelled.

"SHUT UP NOW GIVE ME MY FUCKING CHECK...IN CASH!" The main Robber yelled.

"But mister why didn't you just ask for the disposit with your account Mr. Deeds?" The Banker asked the main robber knowing full well who it was.

"Because this is much faster and i get more." Mr Deeds answered.

"Oh." The banker said.

"NOW GIVE ME MY FUCKING MONEY!" Mr Deeds yelled.

Meanwhile.

The Canons and the OCs were relaxing doing normal stuff when Carmen's Mom who is also the secretary Inga receives a call from the bank and answered it.

"Hey Canon and OCs what you want?" Inga asked over the phone.

"What...are you sure...yeah we will be right there." Inga said over the phone.

Then she hung up.

"WE GOT ONE!" Inga yelled as she sounded the alarm and started to get ready.

"We got our first mission come on." Stan said.

Then the gang grabs all their material and get into the bus.

Then The Canons and OCs drive down to the bank and bust down the door.

"FREEZE YOU ARE UNDER ARREST! " Stan yelled at the robbers.

"What the hell is this now?" Mr Deeds asked.

"We are the South Park Canon and OCs and we are here to stop." Stan explained.

"Oh what are a bunch of kids and their parents going to do?" Mr Deeds asked as he and the other robbers laughed.

Then Grant shoots a robber in the head and then Stan beats the shit out of another robber.

"Oh shit." A robber said.

Then the Canons and the OCs ran towards the Robbers and soon they both were fighting.

Each Canon were fighting robbers and winning for 5 minutes and Each OC were fighting robbers and winning for 5 minutes and The Chief, Random Police officer and Barbrady from the gang were fighting robbers and winning for 5 minutes.

Then there was just Mr Deeds left as he and Stan were fighting for 5 minutes then Mr Deed pins him to the ground.

"Give it up Canon and OCs you will never stop me and I will take all this money and try to buy that Xbox one I always wanted." Mr Deed explained as he started laughing evily.

"No." Stan said.

Then Grant knocks him out with a hammer.

"Thanks Grant you saved me." Stan said.

"Yeah whatever." Grant said.

Then The gang tied them all up when the police arrived to arrest them all.

"Thanks guys you really are helpful especially with the Chief and Barbrady on your team." An Officer said.

"Oh it's no problem I have been the Chief of police for many years and now im appart of a hero group." Chief explained.

"Well it was an honor." Stan said.

Later back in their apartment.

They were all at the dinner table.

"Three cheers for our very first mission." Stan said.

"CHEERS!" Everyone but Grant yelled.

"Someone didn't say cheers." Stan said looking at Grant.

"It's not a big deal you know." Grant said.

"Well here's to us." Stan said as they all started eating.

Author's note: that was chapter 5 i hoped you enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 6: Outrun The Cops

Author's note: here is chapter 6 enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Outrun The Cops**

At the super market Stan, Butters and Grant are at the store buying some stuff then they go to the register.

"Okay here you go." Stan said giving the lady at the register the stuff their buying.

"Why couldn't we ask our moms to do it?" Grant asked.

"Because we need to be helpful to the family so we must do the shopping." Stan explained.

"Whatever." Grant said.

"Oh sorry lady you made a mistake the bread is not $4.00 it's $6.00 good to be an honest person." Butters said.

"What are you trying to do Butters trying to award yourself a boy scout badge?" Grant asked.

"Excuse me Grant are you buying this loin of pork?" Stan asked.

"Yeah." Grant answered.

"Grant it's $14.00 I can't buy this." Stan said.

"Fine then im not going to buy this night stick." Grant said grabbing the stick of pepperoni out of their cart.

"This is a pepperoni dumbass." Stan said.

"Oh no sorry your mistaking this is not for sale the original price is $16.99." Butters explained.

"Butters why don't you save it for The Price Is Right?" Stan asked.

"Excuse me for being a good citizen." Butters said.

"That's it im going to shop alone and going home by myself." Stan said leaving.

"Fine me and Grant will be happy buying for the family." Butters said.

"Oh no im not buying with you Mr goody Two-Shoes." Grant said as he left.

"Fine." Butters said.

Later outside the store Pritchard, Shephards and Harry are there waiting for a taxi.

"That girl must be somewhere." Pritchard said.

"Wait here I will get a taxi." Shephards said.

"Okay." Pritchard said.

"TAXI!" Shephards yelled.

Then Grant ran into them.

"HEY WATCH IT KID!" Harry yelled.

"Sorry you want me to carry your bags." Grant said.

"No go away kid." Pritchard said.

"No trouble I will hold your bags." Grant said as he carries the bags.

"Put the bags down." Pricthard said grabbing Grant's hand.

"No it's alright." Grant said.

"I SAID PUT THE BAGS DOWN!" Pritchard yelled as he pushed Grant into Harry.

"HEY YOU LITTLE TWAT!" Harry yelled as he pushed Grant aside.

"Im sorry dudes please forgive me." Grant said as he ran as it turns out he stole Shephard's wallet.

Later.

Stan is walking through the town as Butters followed him.

"Butters what are you doing I thought you didn't want to be with me?" Stan asked.

"Well I changed my mind." Butters answered.

Meanwhile.

Pritchard, Shephards and Harry meet up with the girl they were meeting which was a cute 10 year old girl.

"You got the stuff?" Cute girl asked.

"Not yet but we will soon." Pritchard answered.

"You know I have a picture of it let me show you." Shephards said reaching for his wallet and finds it gone.

"My wallet's gone." Shephards said.

"Where did it go Shephards?" Cute Girl asked.

"THAT KID...THAT FUCKING GINGER KID!" Shephards yelled as the 4 ran to find him.

Meanwhile.

Stan and Butters were sitting on a bench in the park.

"Well Stan I hope Grant is alright." Butters said.

"Oh Grant's a strong boy he can take care of himself." Stan explained.

"You know what this ain't so bad we just got to get use to it but im sure some day we will all be the perfect family of heroes." Butters said.

"Yeah." Stan said.

Meanwhile.

Grant was looking through Shephard's wallet and he finds 200 dollars.

"Oh yeah." Grant said as he puts the 200 dollars in his pocket.

Then he finds the picture of the denver ruins and puts it in his pocket.

Then Pritchard, Shephards, Harry and Cute Girl caught him putting it in the garbage.

"HEY HOLD IT KID!" They yelled at Grant.

But Grant puts it in the garbage and runs as they start chasing as Shephards stopped them.

"But hey what about that Garbage bin?" Shephards asked.

"Lets get the kid first just in case." Pritchard said.

"I will get the police." Harry said running off to the police station.

Then Grant kept as they started chasing him for 4 minutes then Grant sees a police car with sirens on and Harry in it chasing him.

"STOP THAT KID!" Harry yelled at the cops.

Then Grant runs and sees some more police cars and Harry and the cops get out of the cars and ran after Grant.

Then Grant runs into Stan and Butters as he gets into the bus.

"Grant what are you running from?" Stan asked.

"Police now get in." Grant answered.

"What did you do now?" Stan asked.

"I will talk later now get in." Grant said.

Then the 3 boys get in the bus and start driving really fast while the police is chasing them with alot of road rage for 5 minutes then they get to an apartment building as both Stan, Butters, Grant and the cops get out of their vehicles and run into the building.

Then they run in building for five minutes then got to the roof where Stan puts his blue parachute backpack on, Grant put his red parachute backpack on and Butters puts on his red parachute backpack on then the cops got onto the roof.

"Okay ready for this?" Stan asked.

"Yeah." Grant and Butters both said.

And with that they jump and open their chutes and start floating up and stops their chutes to a stand still as the 3 made faces at them and then move their chutes fowards.

Then they floated forward for 3 minutes then moved their parachutes up and then moved then foward down.

Then Grant laughed "WHAT STUPID COPS WHAT LOSERS HAHAHA...!" Then they floated into a building which causes them to fall down.

"OW!" Grant yelled as he fell down to the ground.

But their Parachutes start floating straight down which slowed them down.

"Well the chutes are in perfect condition." Stan said.

"Well we aren't." Grant said.

Then Stan brought the bus over to them.

"Come on guys lets go home." Stan said as the gang went in the bus as they drive away.

Meanwhile.

The cops gave Shephards his wallet back.

"Oh thanks officers." Shephards said.

"Oh no problem we could not catch the boys they have parachutes in their backpack and floated away but we will find them." A cop said.

Then Shephards said "Oh tha..." Then notices the picture is missing.

"Is everything alright?" The cop asked.

"Oh no it's all here." Shephards said.

"Okay lets go guys." The Cop said as they left.

"The picture is gone." Shephards said.

"Now why would some boys like that take it?" Pritchard asked.

"I don't know but we better get it back though I can never get another one." Shephards said.

Author's note: that was chapter 6 I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
